Kaiser Skystrike
Kaiser Skystrike (Friedich Von Heldewald; Born July 12 YBS) is The Kaiser of The German Imperial Unified States and The King Of Prussia. Aswell as the Lord Freiherren of Deutschland and the Duke of The Schnwaldian States. The Foundation of Schnwald Heldewald was a Miner of the small region of Westphalia, and lived in Berlin, The House of the Kaiser, Black Carbon. Soon after he moved to the north of germany and created the state of Schnwald, which followed the towns of Frankfurt and Berlin as the most important cities of the empire. He created the Leuffschlatt, a group of young noble men, consisting of himself, Firuleti, Palmu, Ghost and Phoenix323. Soldier Duty Kaiser Black Carbon had issued all adult men from berlin to enlist in the army, preparing for an inevitable war against the americans. in July 13 YBS, Skystrike fought along the 17th Luftwaffl division that was involved in a handful of battles. Finally his infantry service ended, with the defeat of the german empire at the hands of Mandolini's and phoenix98's Army. The Greek Invasions The Greek Emperor, Vadokim, was looking to expand his new and fresh Greek empire, sending large troops all over the world to Invade new towns, Several groups went to Vietnam and Brazil, but the main batallion charged to Schnwald, led by HMM_HEEE_HEE. The Schnwaldian people never saw it coming, The first battle was a victory for greece, but Freiherren Skystrike managed to organize an army in time for their second attack. At the end, Vadokim ended up surrendering due to the large amounts of both manpower and resources lost in the Greco-Schnwald War. Freiherren and People's favourite Schnwald was becoming the top city of production, in both equipment and farms. It had a good economy, and doubled Berlin's earnings. It was becoming more popular and so was the duke, Skystrike. who was awarded the Medaillon die Weibchen due to his victory against the greeks prior. With The Fall of Frankfurt , ''and the Death of the Duke Just. Skystrike became the Kaiser's right hand and helper. He became Freiherren and Commander of the ''German Heer. With the Kaiser's incapacity to control the country, The Freiherren flew to all major cities in a campaign called "The Ablaage" where he met with people like Capo Mandolini, King Boddy and Rey Gordofredo. He became the nation's rolemodel and a threat to the the kaiser's throne. The Great War On July 18 YAS. A terrorist attacked was launched by Greek emperor Vadokim against phoenix98. the interim leader of the USA. Tension was running high as America kept taking land left and right. So the major european powers unified, The German Empire, Kingdoms of Italy and The greek empire. The people of germany were confident that they would of have a swift victory over the americans, And the kaiser enlisted a lot of young men in the war, over 2 million German troops. But Freiherren Skystrike wasnt so sure, he knew the power America had and was worried that their power would destroy them. As more and more countries kept joining the coallition, Skystrike17 sent all of his men to Berlin, to the siege of Brooklyn, commanded by The 3 leaders, CromosomaTop, Vadokim and Black Carbon. Followed by the commanders Skystrike17, Astoris, and HMM_HEE_HEE. The first attacked was launched by the italian commander Astoris, then followed the greek and german 1st Armed forces that landed in Boston, and engaged in a long and cruel warfare against phoenix's man, including Quarterdisk, phoenix323, etc. Then came the airstrike led by Skystrike17, 30 miles off Brooklyn. which dominated the air for the most of the great war. In the ground, things were going south for the allies. the UK and Australia joined the enemy team, and the fresh recruitments from the brits, helped America to win The Battle of boston, nevertheless, it was a long battle, with both sides having heavy casualties. The Greek 1st, 2nd and 14 infantry divisions off the north of NY, managed to escape back to Greece, leaving the allied forces weak and stranded. The americans took the Kaiser and the italian king prisioners and the war was about to end in favour of the north americans, who thought they had it in the bag. With no kaiser in germany, Skystrike took control and organized multiple battalions, and planned another attack on brooklyn to rescue Black Carbon and CromosomaTop. First came the airstrike which destroyed america's strongpoints on the east, and managed to defeat they planes in the atlantic ocean. after months of artillery strikes by the germans, Freiherren Skystrike launched a multiple panzer division attack that surrounded Brooklyn, This was an excellent move by The Leuffschlatt, and liberated the european leaders. There was a long gap where all the nations (USA, Greece, UK, Italy, Germany, Australia, Meridionial Empire,Austrian Empire) didnt fight and stocked for another long period of hard fought battles. Vadokim issued a plan where the Divisions from the coallition would focus on a specific country, Vadokim and Carbon's combined forces agains Brooklyn, The 24st italian divisions againt Australia, and the leuffschlatt division against england. The coallition had major, ground breaking succeses in Australia, as the italians kept pushing the australians back to their capital and in UK where Skystrike's Leuffschlatt invaded Guernsey and Jersey, and did a blockade on the UK, taking the british out of the war permanently But the major greek and german infantry divisions kept being pushed until they got kicked from the american continent. The germans lost 900 thousand men and had a reserve of about 1.5M soldiers. In a stupid move, the Kaiser fled back to Berlin and brought the war to Germany, But Austria, led by Sentinel, helped germany and declared war on the US. Kaiser Striker I After some months, the americans reached vienna and caused austria to surrender and be annexed, the greeks stop aiding Carbon's divisions. and the americans kept marching to berlin, but this left Brooklyn opened to an all out air assault, Skystrike suggested this to the kaiser, but he had already decided to ditch germany and flee to oceania, the freiherren disapproved of this, and the germany royal family fled. Leaving the Leuffschlatt in charge, and making Skystrike the Kaiser of the german empire and King of prussia. the german morale increased, and more troops were enlisting, Firuleti evacuated berlin and bombed the american troops incoming, The german put up a resistance. Meanwhile. The Italians defeated the australian, but the americans were invading the 3 countries at the same time. In July 17 YAS, the US offered peace to the German Empire. and Kaiser Skystrike left the war with an outstanding victory. The Great Expansion The German Empire merged with the Greek empire. creating a massive empire, whic became the biggest of them all invading towns everywhere, and having a lot of manpower